


Hold On

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, prompt: cradling someone in their arms, takes place sometime in S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars





	Hold On

 The alarms blared around them, and flashes of vibrant red light stung her already sore eyes.

 Pidge’s shaking fingers ran over the console in front of her. The download progressed far too slow, causing her heart to pound in her ears.

 Lance was up above them. She knew this from the blue light that slammed into sentry after sentry as they piled into the room.  She had no idea where Keith and Allura were, and could only hope that her mess up didn’t hinder their attempt to rescue the prisoners . She didn't mean to touch the wrong file and give them away.

Hunk stood between her and the door, his massive form shielding her from any sentry that Lance didn’t take down.

“Come on,” Pidge muttered, sweat dripping down her face. “Come on.”

Then several things happened at once. The download finished. She took the Altean-version of a USB drive and attached it to her suit. Finally, there was a loud explosion that caused Hunk to  fly  across the room.

“Hunk!” Lance screamed from his perch.

Pidge’s heart leap and she ran. She slid underneath the lasers that flew over her head as she skidded to his side.

“Hunk!” she called out as she managed to turn him over. His head lolled to the side, not waking up. “No, no, no, no! Hunk! Come on!” Not knowing where she got the strength from, she pulled him into her arms, and cradled him as she looked him over. Her stomach dropped when she saw the crack in the side of his armour. The black part was still intact, but that didn’t always mean much. The suits were great for mobility, and protection from blasters and knives. Physical trauma was something else altogether.

Lance jumped down from his hiding spot, and fought to keep the sentries off of them.

“How is he?” he yelled back at her.

“I—I don’t know! I can’t tell!” Tears blurred her vision. This was her fault. She had done this. If she would have  just  did what she  was supposed  to and hadn’t touched that other file…

“Use your scanner!” Lance’s voice broke her out of her angst-filled thoughts, and a new wave of shame rushed through her. Of course, how could she forget her scanner?

Pidge tried to steady her hand as she scanned Hunk, but it was difficult. Her hands shook  badly  as she cradled him in her arms.

Finally though, it got a reading on him. It didn’t help her much though. “Broken ribs. Possible internal bleeding.”

Lance cursed  loudly .

Suddenly, the sentries at the back of the group started to turn around to look at something behind them. Pidge had never been so relieved to see Keith and Allura burst into the room before. The two of them worked together to take the sentries from one side while Lance shot from the other.

Allura ran over towards her and Hunk, while Lance and Keith finished off the last of their enemies. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry!” Pidge cried out. “He needs a healing pod!”

Allura nodded her head. She leaned down and  easily  lifted Hunk up bridal style. “Keith! Black needs to carry Yellow back!”

“Red will get Green too!” Lance called back. He glanced over at Pidge. “Go with them!”

She didn’t question this, and took off after Allura. It was only when she was on the floor of the Blue Lion, Hunk's head rested in her lap, that she actually let her tears fall. “I’m sorry, Hunk! I’m sorry!”

“He’ll be okay, Pidge,” Allura assured her as Blue flew through space; the castle loomed not far ahead. “We’ll get him to the pod, and he’ll be okay.”

Pidge nodded her head, and squeezed Hunk  tightly  . She understood what Allura meant, but at the same time, she couldn’t  truly  understand.

This was her fault, and she didn’t think she’d be able to do anything to make up for it.


End file.
